The Void Part II
"The Void Part II" is the nineteenth animation of the third season of YellowHead. It continues from "The Void Part I" and is continued in "The Void Part III." Synopsis The final countdown before the world turns into Oblivion. Plot This animation continues from "The Void Part I." BluHead is lying down lost in the Sewers of Chicago. He gets up and looks around. He walks over to a vehicle and regrets killing YellowHead and being so arrogant. Then Blop comes in, later warning him of the trouble ahead. At Chicago Waterworks, the workers Hexagon, Neddy and the Supervisor, detect a blockage in the Sewers of Chicago, caused by BluHead. Hexagon suggests to flush the stream and wash him away. Then, Lucy comes in, telling them that there is serious news. On the TV, they see a news reporter documenting The Void causing havoc in downtown Chicago. Then, Neddy needs help getting up, frustrating the helmet, whose name is revealed to be Lucy. Back in the sewers, BluHead asks why Blop came to the sewers. Blop responds by telling him that he might drown there, and needs to escape soon. Meanwhile, Neddy is asked to flush the system by Lucy. He agrees, then realizes he needs to drown BluHead because he doesn't want him to become a hero. This is where he becomes a supporting antagonist. Neddy pulls the lever all the way to maximum power after the screens warnings, and it breaks off. Water enters the sewers when the gates burst open, but BluHead escapes just in time before he is killed. BluHead climbs up to downtown Chicago, where chaos is happening. He thanks Blop, which turns out that he was a figment of his imagination, and tries to make a plan to stop The Void when he reaches the porta-potty. At the Chicago Water Works, Hexagon confronts Neddy on what he is doing. Neddy refuses to say, however, Hexagon says that him running the facility gives him the right to know. Neddy responds by threatening him with a gun, claiming he now owns the Waterworks. In the porta-potty, BluHead says that he can't mess up like he did in The Court, and that The Void being stopped is up to him. He runs outside in the chaos, dodging obstacles and falling debris and buildings in his way, as well as some traffic. The Void is shown causing destruction around the city. He runs close to The Void. He pauses to see how massive it is, scared. Then, a subway car falls near him to knock him off the street and into the hole below, resulting to him breaking his phone, making him unable to contact Rusty and unable to communicate through their plan. He says that it's his time to be a hero, and will have to end the chaos. Shortly after, The Void emits a beam out. BluHead ducks just in time, ironically saying that no one get's hurt by it. At the Chicago Waterworks, Neddy is still pointing his gun at Hexagon. Hexagon asks what Neddy plans on doing to him, but says he has it's own thoughts in a form of a song after a small pause. He presses a radio button that turns on the song, and is about to sing. But, he gets hit by the beam, and turns into ash. He is confirmed dead. Hexagon then steals his money from the ashes. Then, his gun fires, scaring him at the same time the beam contracts back. At downtown Chicago, the beam contracting destroys three skyscrapers, one of them chases BluHead. He finally meats up with The Void, after a small pause seeing the skyscraper catch up, he runs into the Void, transporting him through the other side of it. He lands in a box, along with the skyscraper landing next to him, and realizes that The Void gave him a new look. He says "time to end this," leaving a cliffhanger for "The Void Part III." Pixel appears again with his laptop, raging that there is yet another cliffhanger after his pause. Characters Main Characters * BluHead Supporting Characters * Blop (debut) * Neddy (debut) (antagonist) * Hexagon (debut) * Helmet (debut) * Supervisor (debut) Minor Characters * News Reporter (debut) * Rusty * Pixel * Whitney (cameo) Sneak Peeks The Void Sneak Peek On Jul 29, 2016, a sneak peek has been released on Scratch. Plot This animation continues from "The Void Part I." BluHead is lying down with scratches in the Sewers of Chicago. He gets up and looks around. The Void Sneak Peek - Blockage Another sneak peek has been released on Dec 27, 2016. Plot At the Chicago Waterworks, the workers Hexagon, Helmet, Neddy and the Supervisor, detect a blockage in the Sewers of Chicago, caused by BluHead. History Confirmation "The Void Part I" was originally going to only be one animation"The Void, Trailer". Due to Scratch's 50 MB size limit, it had to be split into two parts. It is confirmed at the end of "The Void Part I" where Pix3l says "Another cliffhanger? NO!" confirming that the end is a cliffhanger to this animation. It is also confirmed on BullRusterXxl15's profileBullRusterXxl15 on Scratch (What I'm working on). Account block In July 2016, BullRusterXxl15's account was blocked.im blocked - YellowHead Wikia He has later stated on -YellowHead- that he would be unblocked after one year.ok i gotta wait a year for me to acess my account after the appeal on Scratch This has caused the animation to go on hiatus.Comment by -YellowHead- on -YellowHead-'s profile TheMinecraftX1 has made a comment stating that he was the one who's report caused him to be blocked,Comment by TheMinecraftX1 on BullRusterXxl15's profile unlikeComment by meowflash on meowflash's profile meowflash as previously believed.Comment by meowflash on BullRusterXxl15's profile 3 days later, he has announced that he has been unblocked.IM BACK ON MY MAIN WITH 309 MESSAGES on Scratch Co-animator announcement On August 16, 2016, BullRusterXxl15 announced that his summer vacation is almost over.School Starts in 8 days for me... :/ on Scratch Due to high school starting up, production on the animation would slow down or even stop. However, he has stated in a comment that he is hiring another animator.Comment on School Starts in 8 days for me... :/ on Scratch The animation was shared around nine months later, on May 8th, 2017. Transcript Trivia * This is the longest animation in the series so far. * The song played at the break room at the Chicago Waterworks is Tom Sawyer ''by ''Rush. * The news station when the News Reporter works at is based off the real life news channel of ABC7. Errors * The first time The Void Part II was released, lots of sound effects were missing. This was fixed eventually. References Category:Animations Category:Season 3 Category:Major animations